EIJUN
by NathanCh
Summary: Bocah yang cocok didefinisikan dengan bunga matahari. Sehingga Tuhan senang untuk menguji. [MiyuSawaChris]AU!


Langit tampak cerah. Banyak awan terpajang rapi. Cahaya matahari terselip di antara mereka dan berlomba-lomba menciptakan pesona. Matahari turut pamer di atas panggung angkasa. Menemani budak-budak yang membentang dalam Lazuardi.

Dari atas pijakan bumi, Chris menatap jernih. Menghela napas sekali sebelum membenturkan punggung pada jok mobil. Bibir tipis mengulas senyum. Tepat saat akan menyalakan mesin, iPhone dalam sandaran di atas dasbor berdering.

Jempol menekan tombol hijau.

"Ya?"

"Chris, kau dimana?"

Jawaban datang dengan cepat. Aksennya terdengar buru-buru. Lupa menilik nama pemanggil yang tertera, Chris sekilas menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan membaca dengan cepat. "Oh, Yuki. Aku baru saja selesai dari kantor ayahku. Ada apa?"

Gedung raksana bertuliskan 'Takigawa Group' menampar jelas mata orang yang melewati distrik Azabu.

"Lebih baik kau cepat datang ke rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

 **EIJUN**

 **Ace of Diamond belongs to Terajima-sensei**

 **This story by AnagataOkita**

 **MIYUKI KAZUYA | SAWAMURA EIJUN | TAKIGAWA CHRIS YUU**

 **(MiyuSawaChris)**

 **Eijun 16 y.o**

 **Kazuya 20 y.o**

 **Chris dan Tetsuya 25 y.o**

.

.

.

Langkah kaki terbuka lebar. Dalam koridor panjang berdinding putih sapaan terdengar banyak. Sebagian besar dari para perawat. Chris tidak sempat membalas. Beradu napas saat kedua mata beredar mencari pintu kamar rumah sakit bernomor 2543. Suara sepatu menggerus rantai lenyap atas gema suara manusia sekitar

Daun pintu berwarna putih menyapa kroma mata. Tangan kanan terulur ke depan. Memutar kenop sangat cepat, dan ketika pintu terbuka, angin kecil menampar wajah.

"Sawamura?!"

Beberapa pasang mata menoleh.

"CHRIS-SENSEEEEI!"

"…" Kedua mata menatap sosok tegap Yuki dan Eijun bergantian. Dimana sosok pasien yang selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tergambarkan sekarat? "Tolong jelaskan padaku."

Senyuman lebar merekah seperti bunga matahari. Kedua belah bibir pucat, semburat merah kemerahan di atas tulang pipi yang terlihat sedikit tirus. Bocah itu, Sawamura Eijun.

Satu helaan napas berat terdengar dalam ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih, "Maaf, Chris. Dia memaksaku untuk menelpon Miyuki dan dirimu."

Empat langkah maju ke depan, mendekati sosok bocah yang duduk di atas kasur dengan kedua kaki telanjang bergelantung dalam udara. Baju rumah sakit yang dikenakan terliihat kusut. Tampak seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Padahal dia baru bangun dari pengaruh obat tidur."

Pria blasteran menghela napas. Ternyata Yuki menelpon dengan nada panik hanya dibuat sengaja. Agar dirinya segera datang. Namun patut disyukuri. Karena akan lebih sakit jika kembali mendapati Eijun menjerit kesakitan atau kejang-kejang. Kali ini kedua iris bocah surai cokelat berseri-seri, walau terlihat sedikit memerah. Sepertinya efek dari obat tidur terlihat cukup jelas.

"Obat tidur itu sudah menidurkannya berapa lama?" Chris menjatuhkan bokong pada kursi kecil tepat di samping ranjang berbau obat yang diduduki Eijun.

Yuki terlihat berpikir. Sambil berjalan mendekati jendela dengan cahaya matahari merangsek masuk. "Hmm. Lima jam, kurasa."

"Jahat sekali! Lima jam itu lama!" Protes Eijun. Kedua tungkai kaki menendang-nendang udara. Dua buntalan pipi menggembung terlampau lucu. Chris sempat melirik sekilas dan tersenyum melihatnya.

Sungguh tidak menyesal untuk mempunyai pasien khusus seperti Sawamura Eijun. Hingga tangan kanannya sudah terangkat tanpa sadar. Bergerak untuk memberi usapan sayang. Eijun melirik Chris yang tampak terkejut sendiri mengapa tangannya bisa terangkat tanpa niat.

"Hmmm… harusnya tadi ketika aku tidur kepalaku diusap-usap. Agar mimpi indah."

Yuki tertawa kecil. Sebagai rekan kerja Chris sebagai dokter, tentu dengan senang hati menggantikan posisi Chris jika sedang memiliki keperluan yang harus diurus. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sembari menikmati angin yang berhembus dari alam luar. Jika melirik keluar jendela, tampak taman rumah sakit penuh warna hijau. Dengan beberapa pasien berjalan-jalan didampingi suster.

Sehingga Yuki jadi merasa tertarik untuk bertanya pemuda berumur enam belas, "apakah tadi sempat bermimpi?"

"Ng…" Eijun tampak berpikir, "kurasa tidak. Aku tidak bisa bermimpi jika dipaksa oleh obat tidur, huh."

"Ah. Maaf, maaf." Pria berumur dua puluh lima dan bersurai hitam menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "habis kau tampak…"

Chris memberikan tatapan yang berarti sesuatu. Semacam memberi kode agar rekan kerjanya itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Karena akan sedikit tidak enak jika mengingatkan Eijun tentang kondisi yang terjadi apabila rasa sakit akibat penyakit yang menggerogoti sudah kambuh.

Karena saat Eijun ingat, bocah itu akan berubah. Terlihat diam dan terkadang merenung. Bahkan pantulan kebahagiaan pada kedua mata terlihat meredup. Tidak ada lagi bunga matahari yang menantang melawan cahaya matahari serupa kebahagiaan.

Satu-satunya bocah dalam ruangan serba putih itu menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Yuki yang terputus, "Yuki-sensei? Aku tampak seperti ap—"

Brak!

Tiga pasang mata segera menatap daun pintu. Tampak Miyuki Kazuya yang terengah. Dengan seragam bisbol sedikit kusam dan tas besar berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'Atles' tersampir di atas bahu. Keringat terlihat meluncur di atas pelipis. Tidak tampak lensa berbingkai hitam. Kacamata _sport_ yang biasa dipakai ketika pertandingan bertengger di atas tulang hidung mancung.

Miyuki segera datang mendekati ranjang. Ekspresinya tergambar panik. "Eijun?" Kedua sisi bahu Eijun ia raih. Sedikit menarik tubuh bocah itu agar dapat dilihat dari dekat. Memeriksa keadaan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Tidak lagi. Tidak mungkin Miyuki ingin kembali melihat Eijun yang mimisan hebat seperti tiga minggu lalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenanglah, Miyuki. Yuki terpaksa menghubungi kita dengan cara seperti tadi agar kita berdua datang. Sedangkan pasienku ini tampak baik-baik saja."

"Hehehehe." Tawa kecil terdengar. Eijun tampak tersenyum lebar dengan kedua alis sedikit tertekuk. Tersirat ucapan maaf, karena sepertinya sudah sangat merepotkan dua orang yang paling ia pandang.

Helaan napas terlepas begitu saja. Miyuki segera menjatuhkan bokong tepat di samping Sawamura setelah meletakkan tas pada sofa tepat di sudut ruangan. "Sungguh. Aku begitu panik ketika tadi Yuki- _san_ menghubungiku. Tepat saat timku baru saja selesai tanding."

"Tadi aku sempat melirik televisi di ruangan pribadiku. Selamat. Tim Atles kembali mendapat kemenangan."

Miyuki mencoba untuk tersenyum di sela-sela perasaannya yang masih terasa panik, "terima kasih, Yuki- _san_. Ash… aku sangat terkejut. Hingga aku belum sempat mengganti pakaian. Selama berjalan di koridor, tidak sedikit yang memperhatikan. Bahkan ada yang sempat meminta tanda tangan."

Bukan Miyuki Kazuya jika tidak sempat untuk membanggakan diri. Sudah sangat terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang sedikit tidak disenangi orang lain. Tapi fakta Miyuki Kazuya sebagai salah satu pemain jenius dalam tim bisbol pro atles memang benar adanya. Sehingga tidak aneh jika terkenal luas. Bahkan hingga menjadi idola gadis-gadis.

Namun Yuki, Chris, dan Eijun sudah terbiasa. Termasuk Kuramochi Yoichi, rekan satu tim Miyuki yang ikut menorehkan rasa perhatian yang cukup besar pada Eijun. Bahkan terpandang sebagai sosok kakak. Walaupun hubungan Kuramochi dengan Eijun hanya karena kedua orang tua mereka yang saling dekat. Serta hubungan kerabat yang sudah terjalin semenjak mereka berdua sangat bocah.

Kedua iris Eijun tampak berbinar-binar. Walau Miyuki sudah melepaskan cengkraman pada kedua sisi bahu yang terasa kurus, "aku sangat senang jika melihat Miyuki- _senpai_ mengenakan seragam secara langsung!"

"Ahahaha." Gemas, Kedua tangan Miyuki terangkat untuk mencubit dua bantalan daging di atas tulang pipi Eijun hingga terlihat memerah, "benarkah? Mau coba pakai?"

Chris berdeham. "Miyuki."

Dua cubitan sengaja dibuat semakin kuat. Eijun meringis. "M-Miyuki! Lepas!"

"Habis kau lucu, sih." Miyuki menyerah untuk menyerang. Rasanya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika sudah berada dekat dengan Eijun. Walau kedua pipi itu sudah tampak kehilangan lemak, tapi tetap saja mengundang mata.

Chris melirik jam pada dinding. Tepat pukul empat sore. "Eijun, saatnya minum obat." Lalu bangkit menuju meja kecil berkaki satu dekat ranjang. Menilik beberapa bungkus obat yang jadwal konsumsinya sesuai dengan waktu.

"Aaaah. Aku paling benci itu."

Bocah surai cokelat merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Terlihat malas untuk sekedar mencicip pahitnya obat. Terasa seperti akan kembali mengingat pahitnya kehidupan.

Miyuki, merasa dirinya masih bocah, ikut merebahkan diri. Memeluk pinggang ramping dan menempelkan dada pada punggung Eijun yang terasa hangat.

Chris hanya melihat. Menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Yuki berpamitan untuk segera mengecek pasiennya yang lain.

Eijun menggeliat. Berusaha melepaskan diri walau sejujurnya merasa nyaman. "Ack! Lepas! Kau bau!"

Minimal sedikit melonggar, itu yang diharapkan Eijun. Namun nyatanya tidak. Pelukan semakin menguat. Bahkan mereka bedua cukup untuk berbagi bantal. Aroma citrus tercium jelas dari surai Eijun yang lembut. Sedangkan Eijun dapat merasakan aroma keringat Miyuki yang bercampur dengan cologne. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan tidak bau. Eijun sebenarnya hanya sedikit _tsundere_. Itu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin sekali melihatmu memakai baju seragamku ini. Mau mencoba?"

Semburat merah menjalar di sekitar wajah, "M-Maksudmu?"

Geram, Miyuki malah sengaja menggesekkan hidungnya yang mancung pada tengkuk Eijun, "tidak usah berpura-pura tidak mengerti."

"Chris- _senseeeei_. Tolong aku dari Tanuki ini!"

Selesai memisahkan obat yang akan diminum dan menyediakan segelas air putih, dokter muda kembali memusatkan perhatian pada dua makhluk yang asik bergerumul di atas ranjang.

Ah, sungguh ambigu.

"Miyuki, biarkan Eijun meminum obat dulu."

Dengan terpaksa, Miyuki melepaskan pelukan. Eijun segera bangkit untuk duduk dengan bantuan Miyuki.

"Chris- _san_ , biar aku saja yang memberi Eijun obat."

"Bweee! aku bisa sendiri!" Eijun menjulurkan lidah.

Mungkin hanya sebatas perasaan Chris saja atau… memang benar adanya atas hati kecilnya yang tidak menginginkan Miyuki bertindak lebih lanjut pada Eijun. Sehingga ia tidak ingin memberikan obat padanya dengan disertai alasan lain. Namun untungnya Eijun berkata bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Sedang tidak manja seperti kemarin. Biasanya bocah itu selalu minta disuapi bahkan ketika meminum obat.

Ekspresi kecewa tidak terlukis pada mimik pemain bisbol pro. Tapi Chris cukup tahu kalau sebenarnya Miyuki sedikit kecewa.

Dua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Miyuki memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah lain. Merajuk. "Kalau begitu nanti kau akan kupaksa memakai seragamku. Hanya atasan."

Eijun yang sudah menerima gelas dan baru meminum sedikit air berhasil memuncratkannya sebagian. Beruntung satu pil belum masuk ke dalam mulut. "M-MIYUKI!" Semburat merah kali ini lebih parah. Bahkan menjalar hingga leher.

Chris menatap Miyuki. Sedikit tidak percaya. Sedangkan Miyuki tidak tertawa sedikitpun. Ekspresinya tampak serius.

Sepertinya benar-benar merajuk.

Disertai ancaman. Konyol.

Namun sama sekali tidak diharapkan bahwa perkataannya barusan tentang 'hanya memakai atasan' nantinya terbukti benar.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Eijun menerima sapu tangan kering dari Chris, segera membersihkan air yang mengalir pada dagu.

Pria blasteran hanya terdiam. Diam-diam melayangkan pandangan geram pada Miyuki—sesekali beralih melirik air yang mengalir di dagu Eijun sebelum hilang di hapus sapu tangan.

Ada apa dengan Chris...

Ntahlah. Dia sendiri merasa bingung.

Mesin waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Empat jam berlalu sesudah Eijun meminum obat. Sekarang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Kembali dengan Miyuki yang sudah ganti baju dengan kaus mizuno putih dan celana jin berwarna hitam. Turut menjatuhkan bokong tepat di sebelah Eijun. Mereka berdua tampak asik memainkan _game_ bisbol pada tab milik mata empat.

Chris sudah angkat kaki. Mendadak mendapat panggilan dari Yuki untuk ikut rapat dengan dua dokter lain. Meninggalkan Eijun dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ada eksistensi Miyuki menampar kenyataan.

 _Catcher_ itu sebenarnya sedikit berbahaya. Namun Chris berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berpikir jauh. Terutama memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi memorinya mengulang sebuah frasa aduan cukup konstan minggu lalu;

"Chris- _sensei_! M-Miyuki menciumku! Di bibir! Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya!"

Seperti itulah aduannya. Cukup membuat kedua kuping Chris terasa panas.

Sudahlah. Lagipula sebelum Chris pergi, Miyuki dan Sawamura dalam kondisi ternilai aman. Tidak lebih dari sekedar bermain _game_.

.

Besoknya.

Pagi-pagi sekali. Tepat pukul enam pagi. Bahkan burung-burung gereja baru muncul dari sangkar. Berkicau merdu menyapa gendang. Menandakan hari yang indah akan segera dimulai.

Ranjang _King Size_ dengan sprai putih susu terpaksa ditinggalkan. Dengan surai kusut, Chris berajalan menuju lemari, mengambil selembar handuk bersih sebelum membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Layar ponsel yang tiba-tiba menyala di atas laci kecil berkaki corak macan menarik perhatian. Memang sengaja, Chris tidak menyalakan nada dering maupun fitur getar.

Menyampirkan handuk pada bahu kiri, pria setengah western membuka kayar kunci. Mendapati satu pesan masuk dari Miyuki Kazuya. Via LINEE.

Miyuki Kazuya mengirimkan sebuah foto

Sepintas perasaan Chris merasa tidak nyaman. Curiga kuadrat. Padahal belum tentu foto apa yang _catcher_ regular itu kirim. Jempol menekan notifikasi. Satu gambar muncul.

Kedua mata Takigawa Chris Yuu tertampar begitu keras.

Foto pasien khusus di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Duduk manis di atas ranjang. Kedua mata berkaca-kaca dengan surai mencuat ke berbagai arah—tidak menentu. Jangan lewatkan semburat merah terlihat pekat di atas tulang pipi.

Satu hal yang membuat Chris benar-benar ingin segera menyambar kunci mobil—tanpa memikirkan mandi.

Sawamura Eijun, hanya mengenakan atasan seragam bisbol berlogo Atles.

Milik Miyuki Kazuya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _(A/N)_

Hai penghuni Daiya!

Ini fanfiknya nipu ga? Wkwkwkwkwkwk. Btw LINEE itu plesetan LINE. JUDULNYA JUGA KELIATAN BANGETYA GA USAH MIKIR WWWWW /males/

Lagi mood aja sih. Makanya mau post fanfik ini. DAN MAU MERAMAIKAN DAIYA YANG UDAH MULAI RAME /menurut aku sih/

Berkaitan dengan nama Acchan di bawa-bawa mulu sama a/n cantek milik Yuki, aku juga mau ikutin nebar nama dia.

HEH YUKI SELAMAT DATANG DI DAIYA. Wwwwwwwwwwwww.

Sama mau bawa-bawa nama si honey, alias dori alias anclyne.

Dan author ketjeh Daiya lainnya 3

Dah ya wkwk.

Gimme review?


End file.
